Two of Us
by forever is never forever
Summary: Max's old flame shows up at his doorstep wanting to start fresh. Romance, heartache, and crazy antics ensue for sure. Max/OC
1. Anna

I was inspired to write after watching the movie, I suppose because I haven't seen it in so long it hit me differently. For my story, Paco's still around, unfortunately. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, including any Beatles songs I reference to.

--

Two o'clock had rolled around and Jude was the only one conscious in Sadie's apartment at the moment. They had celebrated Sadie's second record release a little too much. Everyone, but Lucy. Jude hadn't seen her in over a month after she came back, only to leave again with Paco. He'd see her at rallies, but she wouldn't see him. _Always fighting for the cause. _Even, Max hadn't heard from her. They both hoped she was safe, but that was never guaranteed with Paco. But, thanks to Max, he got Jude to be somewhat less bitter about her. It only took two weeks of booze and women to get him through it, sort of.

He was sitting in the kitchen, smoking when a loud knock on the door interrupted his peaceful moment. Sighing, Jude hoisted himself up and made his way to the door. He hesitantly opened it.

A woman, about Jude's age, was standing there. She around 5'3" with long dark hair that fell into thick waves. It set off her light brown eyes, the color of dark amber. She worn a long sleeved tunic shirt-dress, belted at the waist, with a eccentric design that was way too much for Jude before a second cup of coffee. Her feet were covered by mid-calf boots, perfect for the crisp days of early fall in New York.

"Uh, hi. Is Max here?" she asked as she looked over Jude's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, but he's, uh, sleeping. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you woke him up, he's already late to work as it is," Jude joked.

She smiled, "Ok, thanks."

"Right through that doorway there and to the left," Jude directed her as he went back to the kitchen, "Can I get a name on the off chance you can't wake him?"

"Anna," she called back.

She made her way through the apartment and found Max's room. Anna pushed passed the curtain that substituted for a door. Finding Max sleeping in his boxers, twisted in the sheets. Anna sat down on the mattress and leaned down as if to whisper sweet nothings. She had a devious smile, "Max, wake up."

His response, a grunt and a minor shift in position. Anna called to him again, but more seductively, "Max, it's time to get up. Come on, Max I know you're awake."

This time he let out a small, smug, chuckle. Max shifted once more as he reached out to grab Anna, eyes still closed, "Give me a minute, babe."

Max's brow furrowed upon feeling the soft material of Anna's dress. He slowly opened his to see the shadow of Anna's hair, covering her face. Tucking it behind her ear, she smiled, "Good morning, sunshine."

Max blinked a few times, "Anna?"

"Hey," Anna replied casually.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked as he sat up, "Shit, you weren't the girl I brought home last night were you?"

"No, I wasn't, sorry to disappoint you," Anna replied.

"So why are you here then?" Max asked harshly.

Anna looked down, hesitant, "I'm here to apologize. I want to say I'm sorry. I thought he loved me."

"I loved you," Max reminded her, bitterly.

"I know. And I know I don't deserve for you to accept my apology, but I want-"

Cutting her off, Max forcefully cupped her face into his hands and brought his lips to hers. He passionately kissed her, but only for a moment. Breaking off the kiss, he deeply stared into her eyes. His were glassy, "You wrecked me. I thought...it doesn't matter what I thought. I loved you that's all."

"I'm so sorry, Max," Anna cried as she placed her hands on top of his, "And I did love you, more than anything, but I thought we wouldn't last."

Max released his grasp as he stared at Anna incredulously, "What?"

"Your reputation on campus with women was ridiculous and I thought that one day you'd get bored and move on. I didn't was to fool myself into thinking that we'd have something if it wouldn't have lasted," Anna explained.

"Well, you never stuck around long enough to find out," Max retorted.

"I know and I'm sorry," Anna continued.

"Just stop!" Max shouted.

"What?"

"Stop apologizing. You made a choice now stand by it. Shit, is this the only reason you came is to wallow in self-pity? Or do you have an actual reason to be here besides apologizing?" Max demanded.

Anna let out a heavy sigh, "I need a place to stay."

"Then talk to Sadie when she gets up, whenever that is. I have to go because I'm late for work," Max said as he got out of bed.

"I never knew punctuality to be your thing," Anna observed, with a slight laugh and small smile.

Max chuckled as he pulled a t-shirt over his head, but soon reminded himself that he hadn't forgive Anna yet. He hurried to put on and belt his jeans. Max stood in front of the wall mirror by his doorway, running his fingers through his hair quickly. Watching her through the mirror, Max smiled to himself. Anna hadn't changed since the last he saw of her. She was still painfully beautiful, with her killer smile. Her delicate countenance coupled with her witty demeanor still gnawed at his heart. Max shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

"You know what, don't even bother talking to Sadie. She's going on tour in a week so she won't even know."

"Wait, Sadie as in Sadie and the Po Boys, Sadie?" Anna asked shocked.

"That's her," Max replied with a faint smile, "Yeah, so don't worry about, ok?"

"Yeah," Anna agreed, "I'm going to let you finish getting ready. It's, uh, good to see you again Max."

Max nodded, "Yeah, you too."

Anna left the bedroom and went back into the kitchen. She found Jude where she had left him earlier. Sitting down next to him, Anna let out a sigh of relief. _It went a lot smoother than I thought it would, thankfully._

"Did he get up?" Jude asked, working on his second cigarette.

"Yeah, probably not in way he would have liked though," Anna replied with a chuckle.

"Oh, is that so?" Jude smiled, "Well, don't take it personally, Max's not really a morning person, you know?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Oh yeah? How do you know him?" he asked, curious.

"I knew him from when he was still in Princeton," Anna explained, "We used to date."

"So what brings you around here?"

"I need a place to stay and I figured while I'm here I might as well stop and see Max," Anna clarified a little more.

Max came running through the kitchen on his way out he called back to Jude, "I'll see you later, man!"

"Bye!"

Anna's eyes followed him to the door and lingered there for a moment, "How was he when he came back from the war?"

Jude took a drag off his cigarette, "I don't know, I was deported right before he got back."

"Oh, where were you from?" Anna asked.

"Liverpool."

"Do you plan-sorry, I just realized I never caught your name," Anna said, cutting herself off.

"It's Jude."

"Well, Jude, do you plan on staying here for awhile?" Anna asked as she shook his hand.

He took a final drag and then smashed the butt of the cigarette in the ash tray, "Yeah, maybe. I don't really know."

"So is it just you, Max, and Sadie that live here?"

"No, we've got quite a crew here. Sadie's guitarist, Jo-Jo lives here, as well as, our friend Prudence. She comes and goes as she pleases. Prudence is here now for Sadie's new album," Jude told her, "Plus, a few others."

Anna nodded, "So I guess it'll be kind of quiet around here once they leave on tour."

"Yeah, it usually is," Jude confirmed.

Anna's eyes wandered around the kitchen and into the living room. They noted all of the art scrawled on the wall. Most in ink or marker. She liked how eclectic it was. Jude took notice of this and smiled a little, "Do you like art, Anna?"

"Yeah, I do. Who did all of this?" Anna inquired as she continued to look around.

"Mostly me. But there have been contributions from former and present boarders," Jude explained.

"Are you an artist?"

"Yeah, I do a lot of freelance work for now. But I did some designs for Sadie and her record company," Jude continued, "The money from that keeps me going until another project comes along."

"Could I get a peak of your other pieces?" Anna asked hopefully.

Jude smiled more, "Yeah, yeah. Uh, it's this way."

He took her into his studio/bedroom. Jude walked over to a stack of canvasses and spread them around the room. Anna studied each on carefully. Soaking in the colors and brush strokes. It took her almost an hour just to view the small amount Jude took out for her. However, he didn't object. It had been sometime since anymore truly appreciated his work. Jude studied Anna ask she walked around the room. He noted her soft features and slender body. Mostly her brilliant smile.

"You know, I'm always looking for models for my next painting," Jude teased.

"Are you saying that just to get me naked?" Anna asked with a laugh.

Jude smiled, amused, "No, of course not. I'm just tired of drawing Max."

Anna laughed.

"I'll let you know."

"Alright," Jude nodded.

--

Well tell me what you think, in a review please. They're always nice!! Thanks!


	2. All Things Must Pass

I want to say thanks to all of you who have added this story to your alerts/favorites. Means a lot, really it does. But that doesn't mean I don't like a review or two. ;D Here's the second chapter, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

--

Max came home around eight that night, tired and hungry. Not even a full step in the door, he was hit with the savory smells of home cooked food. Usually, it was the scent of take-out that greeted him. Jude sat in the living room with a plate full of food.

"Hey," he greeted through bites.

"Hey, since when did Sadie cook?" Max asked dumbfounded.

Sadie walked by, plate in had as well, "I don't, your little friend Anna did all of this."

"Thank God too, because for the next couple of months it'll be take-out," Jo-Jo added as they headed for Sadie's room.

Max made his way to the kitchen, he found Anna there plating up some food for Prudence. He grabbed a dish from the cupboard and waited until Prudence left.

"Thanks so much, Anna," Prudence called back as she left the kitchen.

"No problem," Anna replied, turning around to see Max, "Oh, hi...are you hungry?"

"Yeah. Since when did you start cooking?" Max asked, curious.

"About the same time my mom put down the spatula and picked up a bottle of cheap vodka," Anna replied as she placed the food on Max's plate.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. We met right after that," Max recalled as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yeah," Anna sighed.

"How's your sister?"

"She's good, heading off to college. She wants to become a doctor or a nurse or something," Anna informed him as she set the dirty pots in the sink to soak.

"That's cool," Max nodded as he forked a piece of chicken, "And your mom?"

With her plate of food, Anna sat down with Max, "I don't know. Lizzy moved in with a boyfriend, so I don't see my mom. Can we stop talking about her now?"

"As long as we don't talk about my parents," Max reasoned.

"Fine," Anna agreed, "What about Lucy? What's she up to? I'm surprised I haven't seen her yet."

"I don't know, she's running around with this guy named Paco. That really fucked up Jude," Max groaned.

"Oh, they were together?" Anna asked as she pushed the rice on the plate around with her fork.

"And in the throws of young love as well," Max added.

Anna let out a small laugh, "Is he all right now?"

"I guess, we're guys, we don't talk about that stuff. We just assume we're ok," Max elaborated.

"Makes sense…I think," Anna laughed.

"I mean, he didn't object to me getting him drunk and a couple of girls," Max smirked.

"I can't see why he would," Anna replied sarcastically.

Max finished his meal and pushed the plate away from him. Anna did the same, however, it was still half full. Max gave her a weird look, "What? You not eating now?"

"No, I ate while I was cooking. This was just what was leftover," Anna corrected.

"Gotcha," Max said, "So, what do you plan to do with yourself?"

"I don't even know, I guess I should probably get a job," she reasoned.

"Probably, I heard 'New Paradise Play House' is hiring," Max suggested with a chuckle, "Always in need of new dancers."

"Haha, well aren't you cute?"

"You thought so," Max replied.

"Yeah, well, I'll start to again when you shave that thing off your face," Anna sighed.

"What? The mustache?" Max asked, astonished.

Anna nodded, "Yeah, that thing."

"Hm, I think I'll keep it," Max decided.

"Just to piss me off?"

"Of course," Max said with a smile.

"Very mature Max."

"Why, thank you."

Anna got up to start the dishes when Max grabbed her wrist. He took the plates from her hands, "I'll get them."

"Are you sure?" Anna asked, surprised.

"Yeah, it's no problem," he assured her as went to the sink.

Anna was still a little dumbfounded, as long as she knew Max, she never knew him to do dishes. As far as she knew, he avoided them as best as he could. He turned around as he started running the water, "I got it, go, relax, or something."

"Uh, ok. I'll be in the living room," Anna said as she left.

She joined Jude on the couch. He had been done eating for some time and he was now working in a sketch book. Half a cigarette smoldered in the ashtray on the end table. Anna nonchalantly looked over his shoulder to see what he was working on. To Anna's surprise, it was her cooking in the kitchen.

"I didn't know you could see me," Anna remarked.

Jude smiled, "Yeah, I could. And now I can see Max doing dishes for whatever odd reason."

"Weird, isn't it. All the time I knew him, he never did any," Anna recalled.

"He rarely does as them is now. You must of struck something in him," Jude presumed. He looked up, "Wait don't move."

"What?" Anna gasped.

Jude quickly flipped to a new page and began to sketch. He started the outline of her face and hair, but soon moved to her smile, "You have a beautiful smile, honest you do."

His comment made her smile a bit more, "Thanks."

"No, thank you. I haven't had something that lovely to draw in quite some time," Jude continued.

"Not since, Lucy?"

Jude stopped and looked up at her, "Yeah, that's about right."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to open old wounds, but I can see in your eyes that you really loved her," she observed.

"I did, yeah."

"She'll come to her senses and come back," Anna remarked hopefully.

"Yeah?" Jude asked as he took another glance at her.

Anna nodded, "Yeah, you're quite the catch."

"Think so, huh?" Jude chuckled as he continued to draw.

"What? Yeah, of course you are," Anna assured him.

Jude smiled as he continued drawing. He looked up once more, "So are you here to win Max back?"

Anna merely smiled, "Maybe."

"Well, I think you should. You'd be good for him," Jude commented.

"I can hear you, you know?" Max called from the kitchen.

Both Jude and Anna laughed.

"How long have you been drawling?" Anna asked.

"I started when I was in the shipyards, I'd draw during my break," Jude recalled.

"Did you enlist?"

"Yeah. Money was tight when I was just a lad, so I got meself a job as soon as I could," Jude continued.

"Was one of your parents ill?" she asked, curious.

Jude shook his head, "No, it was just me Mum and meself."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. I met my father the day I met Max. He seemed like a nice guy and he even tried to help with a legal problem. But that was the last I saw of him," Jude explained.

"It's hard not to hate him, isn't it?" Anna said understandingly.

"Yeah, I guess," Jude agreed.

Anna nibbled on her bottom lip, "My mom left us when I was six and came back ten years later. I wish she never did."

"Was it worst than not having her?"

"Yeah, a lot."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that," Jude said sympathetically.

Anna shrugged, "It doesn't matter now, both my sister and I are grown so we don't have to talk to her."

Jude nodded, understandingly. Anna continued, "I just feel bad for my dad, he's the one who has to see her everyday."

Jude chuckled.

--

Thanks for reading, drop me a review if you feel so inclined!!


	3. Come Together

Chapter three, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly!

--

Anna sat in the living room, it was late. The grandfather clock that was nestled in the back corner began to toll for one. She sighed, it had been a long day. "That's an understatement," Anna mumbled faintly to herself. She pulled back her think wavy hair and clipped in place. The apartment was quiet, there was the soft hum of faint snores for the back bedrooms and the rustle of wind from a passing taxi. It was eerie almost. For the city that never sleeps, it sure was peaceful.

Well, it was peaceful until Max came stumbling into the living room, escorting his latest girlfriend to the door. Anna didn't even know she was here and it got under her skin a little. Annoyed, yes. Jealous, quite possible-however, Anna would never admit it.

"I hope she gave you a good price since it's so late," Anna commented as soon as she heard the door close.

Max jumped upon hearing her voice. Anna had been sitting in the dark, "Jesus Christ, Anna!"

"What? You don't sit in the dark at one in the morning?" Anna asked innocently as she turned on a light.

"No, I have better things to do at one in the morning," Max replied, joining her on the couch.

"Like?"

"Women, for one," Max responded, smirk evident.

"We're not things Max, we're people too," Anna corrected with a glare.

Max scoffed, "Well, you might be."

Anna rolled her eyes. Max yawned and did the not-so-subtle stretch to wrap his arm around Anna. She laughed at his attempt to be crafty, "Are you drunk?"

"A little tipsy, maybe," Max conceded.

"Well, Mr. Carrigan I am going to bed," Anna announced as she removed Max's hand from her shoulder.

Max chuckled as they stood up, "I'll join you."

"Not this time, Max," Anna replied, pushing him slightly.

Being in his slight stupor, Anna's playful tap was enough to cause him to stumbled as he followed her. She reached her door, pushed it open, and stood in the doorway. Max looked over her shoulder, eyeing her bed and returned to look at her.

"Go to your own room Max," Anna ordered quietly.

"Oh, but your bed looks so much more inviting," Max returned, slurring his words.

Anna shook her head, knowing he was totally shit-faced, "Good night, Maxwell."

He smirked as he walked closer to her. Without warning, Max stole a kiss from her. Just long enough for her to get the taste of cheap liquor in her mouth. He then stepped back and headed for his room. Regardless, it was still enough for Anna go to weak at the knees. To cause her to swoon over him. Ignoring the nagging voice in her mind, "Wait, Max."

Max turned on his heels, "Yeah?"

"Come here," she beckoned.

Max obliged. He walked back over to her. Anna snaked her arms around his neck, her hands combing through his dirty blonde locks. She leaned up and kissed him. His lips slowing parted, allowing her to taste the cheap booze again. Anna found the alcoholic kiss deliciously sensual because she wasn't the one completely plastered. Although, she wished she was because her actions could be blamed on the booze.

Anna pulled him forward, causing Max to stagger into her bedroom. They fumbled their way to her bed amidst their kissing. She felt him push her over the edge of the bed, it seemed like a long fall at the moment. But, Anna's back soon hit the mattress. Max had already made his way between her legs, despite being partially dressed. He unclipped her hair, grabbing a fistful of her ebony locks.

He continued to kissed Anna, who was soon regretting her choice. Max moved down to her neck and began to slowly suck and nip at the soft skin. The coarse hair of his mustache tickled and pricked her as he moved from her neck to her collarbone. Anna let out a small moan, forgetting her remorse for a moment. His hands skillfully worked to pulled her dress up and over Anna's head, throwing the unneeded material to the floor. Max's lips travelled down to her lace covered breasts, kissing the exposed skin.

She began to work Max's beater off his body, when the voice of reason made an unwanted appearance in her head. Anna groaned-this went unnoticed by Max, who was continuing his journey down her abdomen-his hands gently massaging her breasts. Her stomach flexed at the prickly feeling of his mustache as he kissed her. Anna knew this wasn't right by Max. _This isn't what he wants _Anna thought as Max made his way back up her stomach. He stopped at her breasts again-he suckled and nibbled at her hard nipple through the fabric. She let out a low moan escape her lips. Anna shook her head, trying to clear her mind. She continued to regret her actions, _This could ruin any chance of repairing out friendship let alone getting past our relationship. No, we can't continue. _Anna placed her hands on his broad shoulders and slowly pushed him away.

Max gave her confused look, "What? Am I going too fast?"

"No, it's not that," Anna assured him as she sat up a little, "it's just, this isn't you Max. I know you don't feel this way towards me anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Max's drunken mind was not following.

Anna ran her fingers through his hair, "You're completely shit-faced, Max. The only thing you know is that you want something to fuck. And that something left twenty minutes ago."

"So what?" Max asked as he brushed his lips up against hers.

Anna pulled away, "So, when you're sober and you want to do this, you know where I am."

She climbed out of bed and took Max's hand. Leading him to the door and out into the hallway. They stood in front of his room. Anna placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"Go to sleep. You won't regret that," Anna told him.

Max seemed to comprehend and nodded. He walked through the beads in his doorway and collapsed into his bed. Max soon feel asleep. Anna watched him a minute more, making sure he was all right. When Anna was satisfied knowing he, was she returned to her room.

Dragging her feet to her bed, Anna flopped onto it-this fall didn't seem long at all. She sighed angrily when she realized that her door was wide open and she was only in her underwear. Too tired to care, Anna allowed the delirium of sleep overwhelm her.

Max awoke the following morning with a killer headache. One that only a shower and black coffee could ease. He glared at the light that streamed through his blinds. Squinting as he rose from his bed, Max headed for the bathroom. He cringed at the sound of the door slamming behind him. A wave of nausea over came him. He steadied himself against the sink, his knuckles turning white. Max stared hard into the mirror, trying to glare the nausea out of himself. Closing his eyes, he inhaled and exhaled slowly. To his delight, the queasiness dissipated.

Max turned on the shower and allowed it to run for a few minutes before jumping in.

Anna woke up to the sounds of water running. Disoriented from sleep, she began to panic. However, she soon realized it was from the bathroom. Sighing, Anna felt like an idiot for not realizing the distinct sound of water hitting porcelain. Getting out of bed she checked the time on her watch. It read 11:32 AM. She heard the shower stop and someone stumbling out and cursing. Anna smiled knowing it was Max. At that moment, Anna realized that she was only in her underwear.

She stood awkwardly for a moment. Anna then moved to close her door, however, Max appeared in her doorway. He eyed her a moment before speaking.

"So, can we talk about you taking advantage of me last night?" Max asked nonchalantly.

"No, because I didn't take advantage of you. I almost did," Anna corrected as she tried to push him into the hallway, but with no avail. Max had himself firmly planted.

"But you wanted to," he countered as he backed Anna into her room.

"And what if I did? We could have, but I know you would have regretted it and I would have too," Anna argued, "For having a hangover, you're really lucid."

"Great, isn't?" Max smirked, "Now, why would I have regretted our night between the sheets?"

"Because, like you said, I wrecked you. And what you were feeling for me last night wasn't real. It was just the alcohol," she reasoned.

Max shrugged, "How do you know for sure?"

"I don't, but I'm pretty damn sure I'm right," Anna retorted.

"It's a shame," Max sighed.

"And why is that?" Anna asked, still trying to push him back.

"Because," Max began as stepped forward, closing the door behind him, "I'm no longer wrecked. I'm past whatever happened to us. I can't even remember. I'm fine, well from the neck down."

Her brow rose, unconvinced, "You're over it, completely fine?"

"Yeah," Max confirmed, "So, why don't we pick up where we left off?"

He placed his cool hands on her warm skin, elating goosebumps. Anna's hands rested on his. Max firmly clamped onto her hips, brought her forward slightly, "You said to come back when I'm sober and I am. And I know what I want."

"Max...I don't believe you," Anna said, her voice cracking.

"What? That I want you?" Max asked, with a devious smile. He pressed her body against his.

"No, that you're fine," Anna clarified.

Max looked puzzled, "But, I told you I was. What more do you want?"

"I don't want to rush into this, whatever this is," Anna explained.

"All right, but can we still pick up from last night?" Max asked, half serious.

"No," Anna replied, "but I'll give you this."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Max parted her lips slightly. Anna obliged and allowed Max in. He left the lingering taste of mint and alcohol from mouthwash. Anna broke the kiss, knowing if they were to continue any longer they might just pick up from the previous night.

"I left my bag in your room yesterday, it has all of my stuff, including clothes," Anna explained, her breathing a little uneven.

Max smirked, "Maybe I'll keep it. This is a good look for you."

"To you it is," Anna retorted, releasing herself from his grasp. Grabbing her dress from the floor, Anna quickly pulled the soft material over her body, "So, I'm going to get it."

"Ok," Max replied.

The two left her room, she turned left while Max took a right.

He wandered into the kitchen, excepting to see someone up. Max only found Jude. Sitting down at the table with him, Jude handed him a note. It was from Sadie and Jo-Jo. She informed them that her manager, John, booked another show for the end of the week. Therefore, they had to leave today and were taking Prudence along with them. Max chuckled when he read Sadie's joke about not harassing Anna too much. She sent them their love and told them that they'd write.

"So, it's just the three of us, huh?" Max sighed as he looked over to Jude.

"It appears to be that way," Jude confirmed.

Max got up and prepared the coffee. He then rejoined Jude at the table, "So, how are you doing?"

"Good, why?" Jude asked, curious.

"No reason, man. I was just making sure you were ok," Max replied with a shrug.

"Well, between the two of us, I should be the asking if you're ok. You're the one with a piece of shattered bullet lodged in your skull," Jude joked darkly.

Max chuckled, "Yeah, well like I said, I'm good from the neck down. My head's never been any use to me anyway."

--

Thanks for stopping by! Drop me a review if you like!


End file.
